Amarte es mi pecado: loving you is my sin
by yume girl 91
Summary: GrimmRuki, UlquiRuki? IchiRuki crack pairings, After the war, only a few of the Arrancar survived. These few being Ulquiorra and Grimmjow...when Rukia is put in charge of these two will sparks fly? R&R! And is Ulquiorra being a matchmaker-for himself?
1. Chapter 1 En principio

Blue eyes rimmed with a lighter green, darted wildly around. Sweat beaded above his upper lip mixing with the blood there. His large hands clasped Pantera whose silver blade was stained red. Red to match the crimson walls of Las Noches, handprints smudged slid down to the floor and the broken bodies that lay there. As evinced, the fighting had been brutal, a contingent of Captains and their strongest seated members were advancing on the Palace. Many of the Numeros, once learning of their Lord's obvious defeat, had staged a takeover, believing themselves best to hold out against the Soul reapers onslaught.

Tch. Yeah right…

Grimmjow crept along to the end of the hall; the farther he got away from the wreck of Las Noches and these homicidal fuckheads like Ulquiorra…

"Grimmjow, where are you going?" a cool well-calculated voice asked with noted indifference.

He spun around, if he'd had a heart it'd be pounding loudly now, but seeing as he didn't his unease was visible only in the way he pointed Pantera in the Cuatro Espada's direction. "Don't you dare stop me, Ulquiorra! I don't give a damn what happens to Aizen or the rest…I'm leavin' and if you're smart you'll leave also!"

Green eyes closed briefly and Grimmjow wondered if he should take this opportunity to run. Fighting Ulquiorra wasn't that bad and _he_ above all, prized prowess in battle more than anyone…but there was the little distracting fact of the invading army not very far away…

A ghostly pale hand wrapped around his arm, emotionless eyes stared up at him; "I cannot allow you to betray Lord Aizen. You will die here," Ulquiorra spoke this flatly and backed up his threat by flinging Grimmjow into the wall. Dust rose up and cracked masonry tumbled down…a solitary figure appeared dressed in white, his teal sword unsheathed, "Vollig, Vernichten."

_Heh_, 'complete annihilation', _sort of did fit Ulquiorra_…

~~~One month later~~~

"You!" Grimmjow started up from the only chair in the bare low-ceilinged prison cell. Ulquiorra, as impassive and stoic as always merely disregarded his presence and let his eyes wander to the window. They were both clad in plain white kimonos tied at the waist by a simple narrow belt-Ulquiorra's immaculate while Grimmjow's was open exposing a goodly portion of his muscled chest.

A bandage he saw just visible beneath the reiatsu-binding collar was still covering up the slice on Ulquiorra's pale neck. Just why it hadn't healed was a mystery…the former Cuatro Espada walked slowly to the window. If Grimmjow hadn't known better he'd have thought him sad over the execution of their former Lord…well maybe. It was hard to tell what thoughts passed through the black haired Arrancar's mind.

Since he was forever serious…

The silence lay heavily and Grimmjow leaned forward slightly to eye the three guards stationed outside the cell. If only he hadn't been stopped from escaping…damn Ulquiorra. Grimmjow now slid his gaze over to the doorway, why did he have to be locked up with this silent jackass anyhow, what justice was there in that?

"WHY Meeee?!!!" a loud female voice yelled from somewhere else in the building. One of the Guards looked up warily, two sets of pounding footsteps echoed closer. The door slid open with a mild clack and a short dark haired female appeared. Grimmjow studied her with interest…she seemed familiar…why?

"It's just for a little while, Rukia. Consider it—"

"Shut up, Renji!" apparently the girl's name was Rukia, yelled in the same high-pitched voice. Her disgust for the two Arrancars watching her from behind the cell bars only incensed her more. "Get out!" she made a shoving motion with hand at the Guards. The annoying redhead named Renji also got rudely evicted from the doorway.

"Agh! I swear…damn stupid pineapple headed idiot!" she paced around the small room for a few minutes, muttering to herself. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at this; he hadn't thought that there were any crazy Soul reapers before…worthless scum though they were except maybe here was the exception.

"You!"

Grimmjow blinked; just a while ago he'd said the same thing to Ulquiorra. "Me?" he muttered, tapping his chest for emphasis. "Of course you fool, the trash means you," Ulquiorra said blandly from his post by the window. Rukia approached the bars, narrowing her eyes as she did so; _did he just call her_ 'trash'_? _

"What. Did. You. Just. Call me?" her voice deadly quiet. Grimmjow glanced from her furious face to Ulquiorra's-focused on other things like the cracked bit of flooring near the wall-expression. Being unused to emotional females-Halibel didn't count, he was curious to see Ulqui's reaction once the Soul reaper, who had the upper hand…

"Trash. Because that is what you are," Ulquiorra repeated without the slightest bit of fear for the repercussions that his trademark insult gave. Grimmjow risked a surreptitious look at the Soul reaper…

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: don't own Bleach. Anyhow it is a bit early for V-day but eh, I couldn't wait…I know it isn't my best but could you please review? –It'd make me very happy!


	2. Chapter 2 Odio

Allay pain.

/So how far must I go back to find my inner peace? Will you tell me?/

/'Cause all my thoughts are just so vivid that it pains me now to remember/

**/**But I can admit, for it's always been so clear**/  
**

**/**We were never meant to be, so I left and did not shed one tear…**/**

~~~**Chapter 2: Odio-hate~~~**

"**I can make life very difficult for you," the Soul reaper threatened, her hands that gripped the bars of the cell were white at the knuckles. Her evident fury emanated off of her in waves, if Grimmjow had been any less than what he was, he'd have been very frightened of her indeed. As it was…he couldn't help but think her fascinating, the way…her violet eyes glared so hard at Ulquiorra and the tautness of her jaw…no what he really wanted was her to be _looking_ at _him_ like that. With that expression of loathing, of hate in its natural setting, yes…that's right. **

**Soul reapers and Hollows are natural enemies.**

**One eats souls the other saves them.**

**~~~Chapter2: Odio-hate ~~~**

**Rukia finally slid her gaze down to the other occupant of the cell, _Grimmjow_. Her first instinct about him was the same as Ulquiorra. Instant loathing upon sight; her violet eyes met his large teal blue ones; she read no hostility in his demeanor currently. He was just…watching her. In the way a predator stalks its prey before pouncing on them…her skin crawled unpleasantly; here was the Arrancar whom had wounded her so badly on their first encounter. The former Sexta Espada.**

**Without the piece of jawbone on the side of his mouth and not being able to view the hole going straight through his body…she would have been the last to admit it but…he looked very much like any other human or Soul reaper that she knew, make it rather _cute_ at that.**

**Not that Ulquiorra was that bad either. His partial bone helmet had been taken off and he now looked around without much interest from her to the tiny desk visible from the cell. _What could they be thinking_…? Clearing her throat slightly, Rukia got their attention, "due to a shortage of available guards, I will now be taking over that duty. I expect nothing less than perfect behavior from you two…in cases where you may overstep your bounds, know that I will report you and you will be executed." **

**She was proud of herself; she'd spoken in tones of authority yet not once it seemed had to raise her voice to be heard. "Trash," Ulquiorra interrupted, as he was wont to do. Rukia fought off the overwhelming desire to march in there and wring his skinny neck. Taking a deep cleansing breath, she replied, "What is it, Ulquiorra?"**

**His bright eyes left her face and traveled over to Grimmjow, "may I be moved to another cell? This one has too much trash in it." Once Grimmjow, who took offence at any little thing got riled up…forget it. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT, ULQUIORRA?" he roared. In seconds the two were at each other's throats and Rukia was obliged to break it up by herself…oh Gods she sensed long tribulation filled days ahead of her.**

**~~~Chapter2: Odio-hate~~~**

**Mid-way through the first week, she was obliged to admit that it was Ulquiorra who picked the fights not Grimmjow the way one is lead to believe. Despite his unassuming stoic façade, Ulquiorra was able to cause much trouble between outright refusing to eat the food he was given and then hurtling it to the floor when Rukia dared to suggest _that maybe he'd prefer to starve to death_?**

**And of course it was she whom had the unappealing task of leading the now powerless Arrancars out of their cell and then cleaning it with a mop while they stood by looking. _Good Gods was the Soulsociety so lacking in regular Soul reapers as to have a war veteran_-for that was how she perceived herself as-_doing simple menial labor such as this?_ Her heart cried out. All the time, she could feel Grimmjow's unnatural teal blue eyes openly gaping at her as she bent over, scrubbing at a particularly difficult spot on the floor.**

**_Damn him_, she cursed in her thoughts. Her hands began to ache, absentmindedly she brushed back her usual raven lock that always hung down onto her face, but like always it remained stubbornly in place.**

**~~~Chapter2: Odio-hate~~~**

**Grimmjow watched her move with ease, pushing the rag mop around the floor with a determination not unwholly born of her current infuriation. Her eyes were fixed now, slightly glazed as if she was recalling something…perhaps some pleasant memory the likes of which, the Humans always put such stock in?**

**Whatever it was…he didn't like it.**

**The look-her look-he felt should always be that of supreme annoyance and almost anger. To see this curious exhibit of a near smile gracing her delicate features was just too much to bear. Unfortunately the only object around that Grimmjow could possibly vent his frustration on was Ulquiorra. The former Cuatro merely leaned against the wall facing the cell, his bright eyes closed and his arms crossed the best they could due to the heavy cuffs encasing them. **

**How he could day in day out still show the same unperturbed attitude, Grimmjow had no idea. Tired of puzzling Ulquiorra's mental state, he turned once more to the Soul reaper standing in the middle of the cell leaning on the mop handle, her eyes were shut like Ulquiorra's, and from the softer look displayed in her expression seemed to be in the sweetest reminiscence about something…or someone.**

**No. He most definitely didn't like it.**

**In fact…whatever this peculiar alien sensation of discontent originated from he had cause to guess. So as for that, he could only declare his undying hatred of the Soul reapers and particularly of this girl. Yes indeed, he hated Rukia Kuchiki…**

**~~~To be continued~~~**

**A/N: please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Verguenza

**Allay pain**

**/**We were never meant to be, so I left and did not shed one tear…/

/I fall into a light sleep on a night filled with loneliness /

/I begin to learn the intention behind despair/

/You hide away, and the warmth of your presence leaves/

/And left in its wake is a darkness I fear I can't bear/

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**_Why was he being so quiet_? Rukia could only suspect that upon further thought, he would indeed be lacking in honor if he were to suddenly attack her after being so calm and complacent for seven days. Once in a while her eyes would glance at the cell and to him, where he stood stationed beside the window, an inscrutable expression creasing his face and furrowing his brow. His mouth, with its sensual lips seemed forever in a perpetual pout as he watched her and the endless paperwork coming in from the thirteenth Division of which she was a member.**

**Ulquiorra sat in contemplative repose as he was occupying the only chair in the cell. Rarely did her eyes venture to him, seeing as how unresponsive and limpid he'd become. But no, her eyes refused to obey her and kept traveling over once more to Grimmjow. His face, she studied in quick minute detail. The strong chin, smooth tanned skin and broad forehead and the single unruly bunch of teal locks hanging down. The kimono was open and a great deal of his chest was exposed, she knew she shouldn't have stared so long at the flat lines of his hard abs and comparing them to Ichigo's. **

**_He was a Hollow, for Gods sake_.**

**_Not anything to be getting excited about_, so she chastised herself.**

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**This particular day, Grimmjow found to be exceedingly devoid of interest. He leaned against the wall beside the window, his eyes half-closed much as a feline's are when they pretend to drowse. But in reality, his senses were alert and he did keep his gaze firmly straight out, turned in the Soul reaper's direction. She sat as per usual at the small desk feather quill in hand, every once in a while however, when she _thought_ him perhaps dozing, she would steal a quick glance at him. Always covertly and somewhat shyly did she gaze at him, _almost admiringly_, Grimmjow flattered himself to think.**

**The Soul reaper presently jolted in her seat when a sudden knock thudded the opposite shoji door. After she got up to answer it, Ulquiorra turned mild unconcerned eyes to Grimmjow. "What're you preening about…you arrogant ill bred cat?" he asked in a tone that made it clear either way he wasn't at all interested.**

"**You shut it, Ulqui," Grimmjow hissed. But despite his warning and his usual mannerisms, Ulquiorra could indeed see something out of the norm with the former Sexta. _What could it be_?**

**Ulquiorra silently observed Grimmjow as the Soul reaper outside went back to her chair; apparently the trash at the door had been a messenger for she now bore a slip of parchment in her hands. Was it he or did Grimmjow seem unnaturally _jolly_ as he went up to the cell bars and queried the Soul reaper about the message. **

"**Anything about us?" **

**The Soul reaper looked up, a curious dismayed expression puckering her forehead, "no. Not really…" she answered hesitantly.**

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**_What could they be thinking…I mean really_! Rukia reread the scrap of parchment once again. With a sinking heart she saw that she hadn't seen it wrong. 'Kuchiki Rukia of thirteenth Division, new orders are thus. Select and escort one of the captured Arrancar to the world of the living for _training_ purposes.'**

**By training they meant to see if after their Master was dead, the Arrancar could be trusted enough to lend a hand to them…seeing as how strong they actually were…Rukia folded the paper up and scrunched it tightly. _Didn't they see how much of a risk they were taking_-? **

**_These creatures can't be trusted_!**

**Her eyes wandered over to the cell where Grimmjow lazed against the bars, watching her again. _He's just a Hollow…no matter the form it's all he is. Something made of souls_—she stopped halfway through her soliloquy. What was wrong with her? Why was she justifying hating these two?**

**What they were didn't matter, only their intentions to the Soul reapers and Soul society. **

**She stood up and crossed the room, Grimmjow; she noticed seemed to be excited-? Even Ulquiorra, at her approach looked up expectantly. "I," she paused and unduly felt some sort of nervous pressure gathering in the pit of her stomach. _Why was she feeling this way_?**

**Rukia took half a breath in and continued smoothly as if she hadn't just felt any weakness in their presence before, "a mission. Who wants to go?" She had pretty much been given leave to choose who was to accompany her but she thought it better to see first who showed the most inclination of wanting to go.**

**Who might choose this outing to make an escape.**

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**The first thing Grimmjow assumed was that _she_ would be going too. Soul society was giving them this chance of proving their worth by _assisting_ them in the destruction of Hollows. His teal eyes narrowed as he focused on her face. _What was she thinking_? He longed to know.**

**Thinking back, he checked his thoughts.**

**No. He didn't really want to know her. Know her problems, her hopes and wishes…that was for a human companion. Not an Arrancar on the other side of the wall…on the other side of the spectrum. Grimmjow gave himself a mental pinch. What was going on with him lately-? Why all this meaningless contemplation—thinking out things had never been one of his strong suits.**

**Act now; think of the consequences later. That was how he'd always lived in Hueco Mundo. By fighting to stay alive he'd made that his way of thinking. Life was a battle, a constant struggle to keep what was yours. There wasn't a moment when he hadn't thought like this…except now.**

**The Soul reaper was contemplating them both, probably weighing the risks of taking either of them out among the Humans. For his part Grimmjow knew better than to try anything overtly threatening against the mortals. It just wouldn't do to be executed for some minor offense…Ulquiorra on the other hand just didn't know when to keep his damn mouth shut.**

"**Trash," he addressed the Soul reaper.**

"**Name's Rukia. For you, Rukia-sama!" she snapped angrily. Her violet eyes flashed and Grimmjow swore her hand twitched toward her Zanpaku-to. "Yes. Yes, is _trash-sama_ better?" Ulquiorra said almost sarcastically. But the effect of his comment was wasted since his bland expression didn't change.**

"Why you…"

**Grimmjow could sense the force of her ire; if he squinted hard enough he could almost see an aura of red flames surrounding her…even he had to admit now.**

**_Scary_…**

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**Grimmjow. She decided. It had to be him. Not that other bastard. _Calm down_, she told herself, _it's just his way_. _He treats everyone like this_. But even so, he had no right to continue insulting her like this! Growling to herself she continued throwing dagger looks at his stationary figure, sitting ramrod straight in the chair as she unlocked the cell and led Grimmjow out.**

"**You're coming with me," she muttered in a low voice. Her humor definitely out of whack even when _he_ feinted modesty after she handed him a spare set of black robes to change into. _Did Arrancars HAVE any notion whatsoever of the concept of nudity or their bodies_? _Hmm maybe not considering the way_ he _constantly flaunts his chest_. She snuck a quick sidelong glance when Grimmjow was struggling to put the kimono on. Just as she had previously thought…_he DID have a hot_…wait a second.**

**She wasn't just thinking he had a sexy body now was she?**

**She looked away just in time as he fastened the kimono. "It doesn't fit," he complained, trying to tug it closed. Rukia blinked…this wasn't an opportunity to…? "Here let me try," the words came out suddenly before she even realized what she was saying.**

**Grimmjow held still as she approached him, her small fingers hesitantly reaching for the dark fabric where it lay rumpled against the lighter tan of his skin beside his empty chain of fate. The problem, she saw, was in the way he'd tucked it in. Right there in the front…**

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**He didn't flinch from the contact between her fingers and his body. Why should he? Now Ulquiorra might've, since he considered himself so high and mighty not to be touched by a lowly Soul reaper…though _he_ was surprised when her hands instead of remaining on the kimono suddenly plunged down the front of his pants…**

**WTF?!**

**She _was_ aware that he didn't have-er-let's just say too much covering _down_ there, at least he thought she did. Her hands dug around a bit, tugging at something…he swallowed hard. She was tiny, tinier than he'd originally thought. Her hair, he noted, had a faint bluish sheen to it that wasn't at all noticeable from afar. In every way she was the image of a china doll. Perfect, delicate and breakable.**

**Her head was bowed so she didn't see the way his jaw tightened as he felt a _certain part_ of him begin to stiffen. _Why now?_ He thought desperately, _after so many days of_ _NOT_ _getting in the least bit aroused by her_! He was distracted by her sudden murmur of, "almost there."**

**_Yes…it was almost there_.**

**Soon the evidence of his current predicament would be sticking out. He was sure she had already felt it by now…the hard…oh he hadn't had one this good in a long time…erection. Her thumb pad grazed the swollen top and he barely managed not to gasp out. _Damn woman_. _Did she have to take her time about getting on with it_?**

"**There," she pulled back suddenly with evident satisfaction.**

**~~~Chapter 3: Verguenza-embarrassement ~~~**

**It is said that women have no idea what goes on inside the minds of men. In Rukia's case it happened to be this, her innocent eyes so unused to anything referring to men's bodies-in detail, had no clue as to what her sheer proximity was doing to the hapless Arrancar. His robes she now saw with evident satisfaction were restored to rights and as she lifted her face to give a slight smile of reassurance to him…her eyes would undoubtedly have swept past a _certain_ area. **

**Of course Grimmjow _and_ the other Arrancar in the cell across the room knew this and it was in this other Arrancar that Grimmjow found an unlikely ally…so he thought.**

"**Honorable Trash-sama, I require your assistance over here!" Ulquiorra smoothly commanded. Grimmjow barely turned his head in the direction of _his_ voice; the _flames_ emanating off of the little Soul reaper blazed brighter than earlier. _Boy was she ever pissed_…**

**Grimmjow only felt a twinge of pity at the ice shower bathing his former comrade…and that was only 'cause he'd been saved from certain shame and embarrassment if the Soul reaper had noticed him being _bothered_ by _her_. **

"**It's Rukia-sama, now repeat after me!"**

**Grimmjow cracked one eye and spared Ulquiorra a glance; the Soul reaper towered over him. Her face set in grim determination as she _taught_ him a long needed _lesson_ in _manners_. "Rukia-sama!" she threatened when he made no move to follow her. Ulquiorra though it clearly pained him to do so had no choice seeing as how soaked and freezing he already was…"yes…"**

"**I can't hear you!" she barked.**

"**Rukia-sama," he whispered after shooting Grimmjow a look; _you'll owe me big time for this_.**

**In response Grimmjow only grinned widely when the Soul reaper turned to him, "get him cleaned up!" she ordered.**

"**Yes ma'am, I mean Rukia-sama!" Grimmjow pantomimed a salute. Ulquiorra merely eye rolled and then passed out.**

**~~~To be continued~~~**

**A/N: ack! Nearly all my free time is spent working on a new project…a vid for youtube. It's UlquixRuki in case you're wondering. Anyhow…thanks for reading this chapter and reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4 Proteccion

~~~Chapter4: Proteccion-protection~~~

It felt indeed strange to be clothed in the black robes of the Soul reapers. As the little Soul reaper led him out of the building that housed the prison cells, Grimmjow looked about him at all the milling reapers with seemingly nothing better to do. Their wide eyed stares and jabs at one another as they walked past filled him with the impression that he was some sort of spectacle. _A caged wild animal to be tamed_.

He fought the urge to snarl at them. For that would only prove their mindset of him that he was definitely a wild animal. "Grimmjow," the little Soul reaper muttered warningly. Her voice was low, but the rigidity of her back reminded him that _she_ too was being judged by them. Her eyes though fixed straight ahead, when he caught a glimpse of their violet reflection after they turned the corner, assured him that what ever the others thought, she didn't feel the same.

And that for what it was worth meant a lot to him, whether he admitted it or not.

"Here. We wait here for our turn," the little Soul reaper announced when they reached a large gate. Two male Soul reapers stood guard at the opposite ends. So this was the Senkaimon, the gate to the world of the living. It wasn't at all like the Garganta that the Hollows usually used…in fact…a black butterfly flittered to the little Soul reaper's outstretched finger. Apparently they needed these things to travel, the gate opened suddenly, bathing them both in silvery light.

Grimmjow had closed his eyes expecting pain but received none. When the light had faded away he risked a peek; he and the little Soul reaper—_Rukia_ had been deposited in the middle of a deserted park. He didn't recognize it as being anywhere in Karakura and the sky…was tinted dark purple. Clouds swirled into mini tornedos that dissipated once they touched the ground and all around them the air grew heavy and dank. Blurry shapes crouched in a large semicircle at the edge of the grass.

Were these _all _Hollows?

His answer came soon enough when Rukia drew her sword; the closest shape became defined as a lizard Hollow with a long whipping tail. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" she yelled, twirling the sword around counterclockwise. A white ribbon appeared and the blade turned pure white. "Dance number one, Tsukishiro!"

That ice! Of course! Now he remembered why when she took up the duties of being their guard, her face had seemed familiar to him. His first trip to the world of the living with the lesser Numeros of his gang and when he went to find the supposedly powerful orange haired boy…the little Soul reaper he'd ended up punching through the stomach after she tried to protect orange head from his certain destruction.

"Hey! Grimmjow!" the sound of Rukia's voice brought him out this recollection. Teal eyes blinked and lost their glazed look; four slithery bastards were drawing close. But without Pantera what was he to do? Tear them apart with his hands? He considered this to be slightly vulgar particularly with _her_ watching…

~~~Chapter4: Proteccion-protection~~~

Rukia didn't understand him, one minute he's _almost_ rude and acting tough when they were leaving Soul society and the next he can't even seem to defeat four low strength Hollows. Just what the heck was going on? She ran forward, her palm outstretched, "Hado 33 Shakkoho (Red flame cannon)!" In close quarters Shirayuki wasn't good as evinced by her repeated firing of Kido spells to repel the surrounding Hollows. Meanwhile Grimmjow just stood there, his expression vague and his teal eyes misty.

"There's too many!" She sliced through one and then three more took its place. _How had so many gathered_? _Wasn't the bait only supposed to lure five maybe six_? Her eyes darted wildly around, _why wasn't he helping_? _He was a Hollow too but in a smaller more human_ form…_he was a former Espada for Gods sakes_! Her back turned while she applied a barrage of _Pale lightning_ to a wormlike ground crawler Hollow, it reared up suddenly catching her by its curved horns. She fought her howl of pain down and hissed the call for Shirayuki's second dance Hakuren. Instead of flying ice shards she found herself pitched suddenly into the air, her grip on Shirayuki lost. She watched with dismay as the white sword bounded to the ground far away.

Sharp wind rushed past her ears, she flipped over, her feet grazing and solidying the reishi to gain traction. Her kimono suddenly felt moist in the front, she looked down…a white claw portruded from her stomach and blood began gushing out. She screamed once when the Hollow pulled out; her eyesight became blurry and she crumpled down, falling toward the grass…

Arms appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around her securely, never letting go even when the worm Hollow and the rest attacked. A focused beam of pure icy blue light cut through their ranks and dismayed she vaguely heard them croak out in unison; "Cero!"

_Weren't Grimmjow's Arrancar powers still bound_?

Rukia weakly clung onto him, his body beneath her felt wonderfully warm as hers was turning numb with cold. His reiatsu fluctuated and grew stronger with every twist and kick so that it seemed that he was becoming more and more like his former self, the Sexta Espada.

Her eyes fluttered and she winced slightly when he finally set her down on the grass. _Was he going to kill her_? Rukia forced herself to open her eyes and look up at him. The sun had unveiled itself from behind the purple clouds and now shone brightly, the warm light surrounded him like a glistening golden halo, his expression she saw, wasn't one of murderous intent. No…it was rather that of…worry.

_Was he worried about her_-?

She watched him drop suddenly to the ground beside her, his hands carefully touched the bloody wound, measuring the odds of her survival from it. He leaned back and began taking the black outer off then tearing it into large strips which he tried winding around her abdomen, "does it hurt much?" he asked as he worked.

She took in a deep shuddering breath, "yeah. But there's not much you can do for the pain." An unwitting smile quirked his lips, "heh, I suppose you're right." Her eyes closed again, "could you bring Shirayuki to me?"

"Um…your sword?"

"Yes."

He got up and glanced at her once more, "just don't try to move too much." She thought he might've meant it as a warning and this time it was her turn to smile faintly, "I won't."

As he was walking away Rukia called to him, "thanks."

"For what?"

"For saving my life," she said simply.

She missed his secretive smile and low words whispered, "you're welcome."

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: rather short but eh at least I updated. Well I guess please review?


	5. Chapter 5 Celoso

~~~Chapter5: Celoso-jealousy

Due to the suspicious looks and glares sent to him by the attending Soul reapers; Grimmjow immediately understood. _They thought he had inflicted those wounds on Rukia_. As if he would dare, tch! Teal eyes glared back and a low growl rumbled in his throat when they lifted her limp body up on the stretcher. Rukia lolled her head and glanced at him, "Grimm…" she said softly.

He instantly quieted down and glowered at the ground; never had a woman's words stopped him before. So why now? The fourth company's Soul reapers walked quickly through the open portal seeming as if to wish to leave him behind. He stepped up pace and fell in beside them, like hell would these measly scum keep him away! When they reached the Soul society, the leader of the little band proceeded to hover in front of him while the rest of the troop headed off somewhere else.

"I have orders to escort you, Arrancar, back to your cell." The man spoke bravely and tried to back up his words by doing a fake imitation of one of the Captains' frigid glares. Intimidation was something Rukia had never done, only in Hueco Mundo and in those whom had been his guards here before had resorted to such cheap tricks. Not that he cared a whit.

"Where are they taking her?" Grimmjow tried to keep his tone polite and not forceful ignoring the man's fluttering hands and visible agitation as the '_Arrancar_' _refused to move_. "Where they take Ms. Kuchiki, is none of your business, Arrancar!" he had finally regained some semblance of his composure. Or maybe he was just the way Ulquiorra usually said, '_trash_.'

"I see…the name's Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Soul reaper. Not 'Arrancar'." Grimmjow placed a hand on the stunned reaper's chest and pushed lightly. Knowing all the while he'd fall backward…which he did. Grimmjow towered over him; "I'm merely concerned for _Rukia_ that's why I want to make sure she gets adequate care."

The collective reapers gasped and some raised their hands to their mouths.

Had they heard right?

A former Espada was worried for one of their own reapers?

Apparently so. For Grimmjow now grudgingly extended his broad hand out to the knocked down reaper, which under everyone's intent scrutiny he took and climbed up to his feet. "Will you _please_ escort me to see Rukia?" his tone being mild his eyes never lost their ferocious look as if daring the man to _deny_ his _polite_ request.

"S-sure…um Grimmjow." The man said hesitantly.

"Thank you."

He and the man left, taking the route he'd seen those other reapers take when bearing Rukia on the stretcher. Though this time they left behind a crowd of _floored_ reapers.

~~~*~~~Celoso~~~*~~~

She was pleasantly drugged, her senses dulled from the painkillers administered to her by Captain Unohana's caring hand. The white bed with its starched sheets and lilac scented pillows seemed a haven from the bothers of the world. Her eyes were closing peacefully when the door burst open and an orange-haired boy bounded in.

"RUKIA!" he bellowed as if she were deaf and not just pretending to _not_ notice him. In response she covered her face with the sheet and mumbled, "leave me alone, Ichigo." Patience was not a part of the death Strawberry's makeup. He walked over to one side of the bed, grabbed two fistfuls of bed coverings and yanked hard. Achieving his goal of dumping the _patient_ to the floor.

Almost immediately she was up again, slugging him painfully in the gut. "How dare you do that to an injured girl!" Her violet eyes glared and her expression was of the utmost outrage. The rude Strawberry simply chuckled while dodging her punches and calling, "missed me midget?"

"No!" was her angry response.

To anybody who didn't know them very well they'd say they were probably the worst enemies but to the teal eyes that peeked in…_it was only too clear as to whom Rukia obviously loved_.

~~~*~~~

To be continued

A/N: short wasn't it? Ahem sorry, I'd typed out more but then going back over it I didn't like what I'd done so I erased it. Well…reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 Preciosa mentiras

Chapter6: Preciosa Mentiras—Precious lies

He wasn't sure what to do. To walk in there while that bastard was visiting would be inviting _trouble_ and that meant that someone was liable to get cero-ed to death. Rukia wouldn't like it. And neither would the whole host of Soul reapers in the building. He would likely be executed and that would mean…_never seeing her again_.

Grimmjow crossed his arms, taking a contemplative pose.

What he really itched to do was go in there and grab that kid by his scrawny neck and never let go until he…at least learned to keep his filthy hands off of…wait. _He wasn't jealous was he_? _Of the kid Kurosaki, since he had the freedom to play around with her, joke with her, someone who'd known her longer than the measly little while she'd been his guard. Punching holes through her didn't count either_.

He scowled.

Thinking like this did not suit him at all.

_Action_. Take action was what his mind whispered, _but how_?

From his retreated vantage point in the room across the hall, he witnessed Kurosaki leaving. The orange-haired deputy Soul reaper had a smile on his face that Grimmjow correctly attributed from his being in _her_ presence. A low growl escaped his parted lips; for a second he thought Kurosaki had heard him but then shrugged and continued on his way.

When Grimmjow was positive _he_ had really gone; he crept out from his makeshift hiding place, his hand sliding the door open to her room. The bed had been restored to rights and she lay peacefully on it, her back to him. Only a slight settling of her body moving and the breaths emitted softly gave him the indication of her current inertia. She must've fallen immediately asleep with Kurosaki _watching_…he thought.

Though it never did occur to him that _she_ might be _faking_ sleep.

~~~*~~~

She was turned away from the door, her eyes closed in tired apathy. Ichigo's unexpected visit had lent some life to her flagging spirit much as he always did. She cared for him more, much more than he'd ever know. Love wasn't a quality taken in by reapers much less feelings for someone human…half-human/half-Soul reaper.

In days past she'd wondered. If he died and came to Soul society…would he reciprocate those emotions she carried for him? At one time she had _almost_ wished it. But then things changed; he'd changed. Her love for him was still there a pleasant memory of days gone by. Her eyes opened briefly. A single thought crept into her drowsy consciousness, a color. Blue. That brought to mind another man-er-Arrancar.

Grimmjow, the former Sexta Espada…

She couldn't deny the prickle of _interest_ his presence summoned up in her. Nor the particular way he pouted that she found especially _sexy_. His behavior as of late wasn't really good but it wasn't threatening. And he had saved her from those Hollows in the world of the living…that in itself was something she couldn't forget so easily. Sighing slightly she made a mental note to thank him again.

Her eyes closed drowsily but before dropping off, her ears caught the quick sound of a door being slid open then closing with a slight rasp. _It couldn't be Ichigo again, could it_? She waited for the death Strawberry's atypical boisterous reminder about forgetting something and yet she heard silence. The back of her neck began prickling beneath her cover of hair, as if somebody were staring hard at her.

Quickly she tried identifying the reiatsu…hidden.

A slight creak and then a tall shadow appearing on the opposite wall abruptly made her realize just _who_ it was. _Speak of the devil…Grimmjow_! He approached her quietly as if just ascertaining her current _sleep state_. Her eyes snapped shut when a broad hand patted her sheet-covered shoulder albeit awkwardly. She tried to keep her level of breathing normal and under control after he whispered her name, "Rukia…?"

_Even breaths, calm even breaths_; she told herself. The hand on her shoulder squeezed gently, applying pressure, when she didn't stiffen, he sighed in relief. Assuming that she was deeply asleep for he probably wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing it when she was awake, he leaned in over her and _kissed_ her cheek.

~~~*~~~

He wanted to see her face. His feet of their own accord began moving—he thought—soundlessly across the wooden floor to stop at her bedside. His eyes traced her delicate features, the gentle breaths emitted from her tiny nostrils, her pale lips pressed into a determined line…he had thought of _something_ but needed proof of her unconsciousness before carrying it out.

Hesitantly his hand reached out and fell upon her shoulder, patting lightly. No response. Good. "Rukia…?" he whispered softly, just making doubly sure she was totally out of it. Not even a shudder…perfect. He bent the upper part of his body down to graze his lips on her cheek…chastely.

_It wouldn't be good for her to wake up if he tried anything else. Not that he would…hmm; then again not that it wasn't tempting. _He noticed her eyelashes fluttering and assumed it time to make his escape. Back to his cell of course he wasn't foolish enough to try a real escape…_Rukia would be very disappointed if he did_. At least he hoped she would be.

He sonido-ed to the door sliding it open as quietly as possible, one last time he glanced back to her inert form before coming face-to-angry face with _Kurosaki_. The Strawberry scum scowled at him darkly, hissing, "Just what were you doing in Rukia's room, Arrancar?"

Grimmjow unconcernedly closed the door before replying to the orange-haired bastard's question, a cocky grin in place, "Just _what_ do _you_ think _I_ was _doing_ in there, Kurosaki?" For a minute his words hung in the air and the kid's amber eyes flashed dangerously, "you." He breathed.

"You stay away from _Rukia_."

Then abruptly Kurosaki spun on his heel and marched away, stifled ire radiating off of him. Grimmjow stood stock-still for a moment, reveling in this newfound weakness, a weakness he could prod and inflame with just a few careless words…ooh how he'd relish it. _But Rukia_…she wouldn't take kindly to having her friend being harmed however _slight_ it might be by having his emotions played with. _So there was a definite problem_…except how he had to wonder to get around it?

~~~*~~~

_It wasn't really a kiss_; her mind confirmed for her.

Her hand lifted briefly from the sheets to touch the spot where his lips had rested. How disappointing. She sighed, flattening her palm against her cheek. It wasn't even a real kiss. Not like those movies from the world of the living in which the gorgeous heroine gets swept off her feet by the dashing lead…then they kiss beneath the stars. _A full on mouth-to-mouth kiss filled with passion and longing_…wait. Check those thoughts. She hadn't _really_ wanted to kiss him like that had she?

Her face flushed.

She buried her burning cheeks into the icy spot on her pillow. She had. That is. Wanted him to show even the slightest ounce of interest in her. As a woman, not a Soul reaper nor his guard. She was so stupid as to want the impossible…mirthlessly she laughed just the tiniest bit.

Hollows can't feel.

They are incapable of love, warmth and security.

Her laugh turned bitter at the most ridiculous thing of it.

Maybe she could've forgotten about his emptiness, his missing heart…that is until he forgot how to be _human_. And ate somebody's soul.

~~~*~~~

Ulquiorra's look said it all.

_Did something happen_?

Though the former Cuatro would never voice his question aloud, his curiosity was clearly plain in his darting green eyes and minute study of Grimmjow's expression as he walked in the cell while behind him a substitute guard locked the door. Grimmjow stalked over to the wall, leaning against it, his legs crossed casually. Silence filled in between them until dryly Ulquiorra asked, "Where's—Rukia—sama?"

"In the fourth Division's healing center resting up," Grimmjow said, a flicker of a smile curved his mouth at the _honorific_ the apathetic Arrancar bestowed on their _missing_ guard. More than ever Grimmjow could feel the other's stare on him, longing to ask _what had happened_. _Well that was unusual_, he thought. _Ulquiorra had never expressed interest in anything before_. _But should he elaborate? Nah. Let the little jackass stew in curiosity for a while…then he'd tell him_.

~~~*~~~

Four days later Rukia returned. In actuality she had been released the second day but on thinking about it further decided to wait…After all why should she mortgage her free time by spending it with the Arrancar? When she could run other duties for her Squad and rest, _and avoid Grimmjow_. She pinched herself as a faint blush began burning her cheeks at the thought of the teal-haired Arrancar.

Her feet came to a standstill outside the office door and beyond that the cell holding Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. The Arrancars had been suspiciously well behaved during her absence, a report read in front of Captain Ukitake and herself had confirmed that. But then did it mean that they only acted up around her? Or was it a sign of progress being made?

She breathed in deeply, rolling her shoulders and walked in. The guard at the desk immediately snapped to attention from the snoozing session she'd just witnessed. Her eyes went to the cell where the two Arrancars seemed to be in a whispered consultation with each other, though once they—or—Grimmjow at least noticed her; he straightened up and went to the bars. Ulquiorra merely nodded slightly in recognition and awareness, green eyes traveled over her, affirming her total recovery before closing once more, _sleepily_, she thought.

"Hey you," Grimmjow said cheerfully enough.

The Guard excused himself behind her and left, sliding the door closed, softly. Rukia decided a casual greeting would be fine, "hey." Something simple though it sounded even to her ears the familiarity reserved for an _old friend_. Grimmjow's smile broadened, "how's it going? Sanosuke had said you were supposed to be back three days ago but you never came. Ulquiorra thought you might've had a relapse."

_Sanosuke…hmm that must have been the name of the substitute guard_, she figured quietly. The casualness of His question didn't fool her. He was trying to discreetly ask if she'd stayed away willingly and probably if…_why_? _Had he known her faking sleep that day? And if so why had he affectionately kissed her cheek—something that not even Ichigo would consider doing_?

She observed him steadily, never breaking eye contact, "I needed some time away…you know to think things through."

"And what did you come up?"

She eyed his reaction; the words burbled past her lips, "I came to tell you that I would no longer be your guard anymore. Someone else will be taking over."

She swore that for a millisecond he blanched then as soon as it had appeared it was gone and he was grinning. "So does that mean we won't be having a _midget_ for a guard anymore?" She chose to match his easy tone, forsaking the bitter taste rising in the back of her throat; Ulquiorra, she noticed, had cracked open an eye and was watching her warily.

"Yeah it does."

"I see…when'll the new one start?"

Her head jerked up at the hopeful lilt to his voice; probably hoping for a new guard with more of a body than she. Meaning another woman. She bit back a retort and opted for something less trite, "Today." Her heart pounded and she turned her back, trying to give the impression of this being goodbye. Grimmjow—or—shall we say, Ulquiorra wasn't convinced.

"Rukia."

She tried to ignore the accusation and met his green eyes with a mild, distant smile, "hmm?"

The green-eyed Arrancar had stood up halfway, his gaze focused solely on her side profile when she glanced back at him. A lie. He'd read straight through it. She knew that frozen stare, undecipherable to most, readable to only those who'd spent more than a few hours with him. He was testing her. Watching her reactions, waiting for her show up her own lie. But she wouldn't…not to him.

"I—thank you for before," he said, revealing a politeness she'd never have expected of him.

"Er…you're welcome, Ulquiorra."

He simply nodded then went back to claiming his chair. Grimmjow, she refused to make eye contact with again otherwise…he might _realize_ something was up just as Ulquiorra did. For no matter how much the green-eyed Arrancar actively looked bored in his surroundings, she _knew_ him to be analyzing _everything_.

It was time to leave.

~~~*~~~

Grimmjow wasn't expecting her. Let alone the words she spoke after they'd exchanged banal greetings more suitable to friends and not the returning guard and prisoner. He felt his expression tighten, possibly revealing more than what he'd meant it to. Quickly he inhaled, drawing deep inside for the flippant attitude that he'd embraced in Las Noches. "So does that mean we won't be having a _midget_ for a guard anymore?" he asked, a grin splitting his lips.

Now he saw to some extent her own face tighten a little as if she wasn't expecting him to say that. "Yeah it does," she replied, the tautness decreasing. A slight creak from behind told him that Ulquiorra was stirring.

"I see…when'll the new one start?"

Her eyes widened and shock lit her features. She probably didn't know it but her imperturbable exterior was crumbling. "Today," she answered tritely as if that settled the matter. She turned away, he more than suspected to hide the thudding beat of her heart and sudden hurt coming into her violet eyes.

Ulquiorra moved then, standing partially up, "Rukia."

"Hmm?" she responded. Her face kept somewhat averted.

Ulquiorra watched her for the longest time, "I—thank you for before," he said finally.

"Er…you're welcome, Ulquiorra," her reply was hesitant and unsure. Hell even Grimmjow was shocked by the former Cuatro's civility. Ulquiorra looked at her for a while longer than nodded, ascertaining something then took his seat, relapsing once more into evident boredom.

Rukia didn't glance his way anymore.

Her footsteps had faded away before Ulquiorra spoke again this time posing the words to Grimmjow, "when the reaper Sanosuke comes back have him make a formal request for you and myself to be trained by Kuchiki Rukia. '_We have come to the decision that serving Soul society is in our best interests and are desirous of starting immediately_.' Tell him that exactly."

"Why?"

Ulquiorra gave him a look, "just do it."

~~~To be continued~~~

:D tired but happy with this chapter. Please review, asks humbly.


	7. Chapter 7 Que suenas?

Chapter.7: Que Suenas? –What do you dream?

Two weeks had passed since Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had started basic Zanjutsu training with _Rukia_. From the beginning Ulquiorra was the one whom showed remarkable aptitude for learning the complex twists and slashes common to Soul reaper tactics. Grimmjow on the other hand…

"Again."

"Huh? Wasn't that last one good enough for you?!"

"No." Rukia said with as Ulquiorra noted from across the field, the patience of a saint. He himself turned back to his sparring partner, the one who almost everyone referred to as that annoying pineapple head, Renji Abarai. He raised his Shinai, once again sliding into an easy maneuverable position. Renji wiped the back of his hand across his face, "ready, Ulquiorra?"

It had taken time for most of the attending reapers to grow somewhat comfortable in associating and being around the former Espadas; except for the occasional slip up they were pretty much known by name and thus addressed as such. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and shot an irritated glare at Ulquiorra for _showing him up_. The black-haired Arrancar moved with ease, gliding almost fluidly as he ducked and weaved avoiding the division six Lieutenant's attacks _and_ still managing to land a few of his own.

"Grimmjow!"

"Oh damn," the teal-haired Arrancar muttered finally acknowledging his teacher—_excuse me_—Sensei, standing a few feet away, her Shinai held at the ready. Violet eyes flashed, "pay attention! You haven't even mastered the easiest step—the Chudan No Kamae!" He sighed and rubbed his jaw contemplatively, "yeah, yeah, I know!"

Damn Ulquiorra.

He had done it on his first try.

Stupid bastard.

Grimmjow lifted his stick, seeing Rukia change to a variation of the one he was to perform, the Seigan Chudan. Great. The little Soul reaper as he often noted when they were close like this, was her height. Her small body dodging gracefully his strike then spinning around her Shinai raised twirled in her hands above her head and finally coming to rest inches above his collarbone. He swallowed. Hard.

He wouldn't admit it—well maybe Ulquiorra suspected it—but part of the reason he was having a hard time learning the moves was _possibly just _because _she distracted him_. Teal eyes narrowed; she took the Shinai's tip away from his throat, _no_. _That couldn't be it_. Her fingers ran up and down the wooden blade's edge as though she were checking its sharpness, "I really don't know what to say, Grimm."

He shifted uneasily; his eyes flickered over to his practice sword sticking straight up from the ground. _Where it had landed after his stance had failed. _"You're not stupid," she said, a quick flash of violet glanced his way. Rather than take immediate offense like he used to. He instead waited patiently for her to continue. "I think you've got potential...maybe not as high as Ulquiorra's level," she stopped when the shadow of a scowl crossed his face, "but it's definitely there."

Praise?

Was that what it was?

Grimmjow's scowl eased up; she thought he could do it. She believed he had _potential_. He stalked over to his Shinai yanking it smoothly out of the ground, "teach me then. Rukia-_sensei_." A smirk lifted the corners of her mouth, "sure you can handle it, _Kitty_?"

"I'll make you eat your words, _bitch_," he whispered the last part softly.

Not surprisingly her smile didn't fade.

~~~*~~~

Grimmjow was distracted; she could sense it. His teal eyes kept wandering over to Ulquiorra sparring with Renji. The black-haired Arrancar, bastard though he usually was, happened to be quite intelligent. His natural bird—excuse me—bat-like grace allowed him to seemingly dance around his partner's clumsy flat-footed movements. He flitted where as Grimmjow pounded. He executed the swings correctly; Grimmjow botched them. All in all she could actually see just why Ulquiorra had been the fourth Espada _and Grimm only the sixth_.

Not that she liked Ulquiorra at all.

Oh no, in her mind he was still an arrogant bastard who still sometimes called _them_ 'trash'.

She bit down on her lip; Grimm wasn't looking at her. He was turned toward Ulquiorra again, watching the former fourth's precise moves. That did it. "Grimmjow!" she barked. He immediately flinched and muttered lowly, "Oh damn." His colorful use of epitaphs had never shocked her before or his frequent usage of them but now her eyes flashed, "pay attention! You haven't even mastered the easiest step—the Chudan No Kamae!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" he sounded annoyed, tired maybe. She watched him rub his chin then lift his Shinai and point it at her chest. She responded by raising hers sideways in a different formation but still have a semblance to the cut-to–midlevel stance. He moved then. She neatly stepped to the side, her Shinai spinning as she brought it in a circle over her head and jabbed it inches away from his muscular throat.

She saw him swallow with difficulty; his teal eyes were focused on her. Not angrily or wrathful that he'd been beaten for as many times in the past fourteen days but rather thoughtful. Curious almost. She wondered what he was thinking as he looked at her. Did he see a despised Soul reaper mocking him with a wooden sword? Making him learn something that not even Aizen had forced him to? Or was it something else she saw reflected in his aqua blue orbs?

Slowly she lifted her Shinai from his throat, she'd been staring at him longer than she should have. Trying to cover up her slight embarrassment she spoke while running her fingertips over the Shinai's smooth edge, "I really don't know what to say, Grimm." He glanced guiltily to where his practice sword stuck up from the soft ground. "You're not stupid," she affirmed then noticed his expression darken just the tiniest bit though he said nothing.

"I think you've got potential...maybe not as high as Ulquiorra's level," once she noted, he heard the former fourth Espada's name, he tensed and a scowl began curving his mouth. "But it's definitely there." She finished. Grimmjow seemed to perk up at this faint praise for he picked up his Shinai and turned to face her, "teach me then, Rukia-_sensei_."

Sensei.

He'd called _her_ sensei!

She fought the urge to squeal down and let a smirk grace her lips instead, "sure you can handle it, _Kitty_?" Her tone was teasing and it had the exact effect she'd wished on him. "I'll make you eat your words, _bitch_," he said it softly but she still heard every word.

~~~*~~~

The hours had passed quickly, Grimmjow stood alone under one of the trees lining the field, practicing his swings. Rukia had taken off to the showers a while before giving him one last assignment for the day. Perfecting his _down stroke_. He cut the air cleanly with the shinai, his hands wrapped tightly around the bottom end. "Five hundred," he grunted finishing one last slash.

"You did it," called a female voice cheerfully.

He used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his face before turning to the little Soul reaper walking up. "Of course I did it. What? You thought I wouldn't?" he sneered. Rukia had her arms crossed loosely over her chest, the purple Yukata she had on brought out the _intense violet of her eyes_, he thought. He cleared his throat, "so am I done for the day?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are, Grimm." She looked at him a while longer then sat down beneath the tree indicating he should do the same. He propped his knee up, the Shinai left on the ground. A faint dusky purple spread over the sky muting the setting sun as he watched it with her silent beside him, he thought back on Hueco Mundo with that world's forever black sky and endless twilight. Compared to the beauty of this place--the world of the reapers; his old home was barren indeed.

"Hey," his companion got his attention.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering about something…"

When she hesitated, he cocked his head quizzically at her. The sun had disappeared, sprinkles of stars dusted the sky above them and that left her face in distinct shadow. Her lashes fluttered, casting tiny shadows on her cheekbones, he stared transfixed. "I—I well…humans dream. But I was wondering if Hollows can dream too?"

He felt something, faint yet the sensation of something softening inside. He breathed in avoiding her eyes as she glanced at him waiting for her answer. "They do," he said, pressing his palm to his face. He heard her shifting on the grass, unworried about any grass stains she might get on her spotless Yukata. A small hand tugged away his; she peered earnestly into his eyes and asked softly, "What do you dream?"

~~~*~~~

Her shower hadn't taken long. A half an hour at most, the rest of it was spent keeping an eye on Grimmjow, or so she justified staying at a discreet distance and watching him practice his swings like she'd told him to. He kept a tight grip on the bottom of the Shinai, repeatedly striking downward sometimes slicing so fast the air itself whistled. She thought about getting closer, letting her presence be known then shook the thought off. _He wouldn't like her to watch him_. _To see the sweat sheen on his broad forehead or notice the bunch of teal locks grow moist in the exertion_.

She thought he might be breathing heavy; occasionally he'd give a brisk rub to his face, stopping his muttered counting in favor of a few minutes of respite. Then he'd start again, "four hundred and ninety eight. Four hundred and ninety nine…" and the last one, "five hundred!"

Rukia set off across the field calling, "you did it." She was unable to keep the mild surprise from her tone in the way he glanced at her suspiciously, "of course I did it. What? You thought I wouldn't?" She had her arms crossed, she noticed him look at her a little longer than necessary, letting his teal eyes linger on her chest and travel down to her hips.

"So am I done for the day?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are, Grimm," she said, _allowing_ herself a slightly longer while in looking _at him_. She dropped down beneath the tree waiting for him to follow suit. He grunted softly as his muscles stretched as he settled one knee up. The Shinai he'd left on the ground. She didn't mind his silence or firm unyielding body being close enough to where she could feel heat radiating from him. No rather she studied the pensive expression on his face as his head tilted back, contemplating the falling dusk.

_What was he thinking_? She wondered for the second time that day. Hands that at once spoke of the cruelty dealt out by them also seemed to contain a gentle touch, their fingers blunt-tipped the nails short. His chest rose and fell beneath the black fabric of the Shihakusho which now that she thought about it didn't seem at all out of place on his broad form.

A thought came to mind, "hey."

"Hmm?" Grimmjow hadn't taken his eyes off the night sky.

"I was wondering about something…" she hesitated shyly and he noticed, glancing in her direction, his head cocked at an odd angle. "I—I well…humans dream. But I was wondering if Hollows can dream too?" she asked with difficulty, her cheeks heating up.

He looked away, taking his time in answering her. When he spoke his tone was careful and somewhat quieter than his usual raucous replies.

"They do."

Her body moved of its own accord, she moved in front of him, her hand sliding over his larger one pulling it away from his face, "what do you dream?" she asked. Her heart pounded but didn't resist as his fingers curled, threading backwards through hers.

Rukia leaned in, his breaths shuddering on her cheek. Her lips inches from his…

"Hey, Rukia!"

Regrettably she pulled away from him, her hand leaving his to brush strands of loose hair out of her face. "Yes? What is it, Renji?" she barely masked her irritation as she turned to see the redhead's lanky form striding toward them.

"Captain Kuchiki wishes to see you. He's says it's a matter of grave importance," Renji paused to take a breath then noticed Grimmjow's still form beside her. "Huh? What's—" he started but she interrupted, "Nii-sama? Where is he?"

"Oh. In the Division six office, I can—"

"Escort Grimmjow to the allotted barracks, please."

"Okay but I—"

"Go," she stood up, dusting nonexistent lint from her Yukata front. She avoided Grimmjow's curious teal orbs but even when she walked away, her fingers still carried the memory of his touch.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: ooh what did you think of it, hmm? Please let me know! Anyhow I thought of a song to go along with it…teehee here's the lyrics. Come, Spanish dub. Look for it on Youtube!

Si el llanto/ que hay en ti/  
/no puedes contener/  
/Ven a mi, y abrazame/ English: {Come my way and hold me…}  
/libera tu alma/ English: {free your heart}

/Yo se, yo se, yo se/ que sientes/ English: {I know, I know, I know, what do you feel?}  
/Yo se, yo se, yo se/ que sueñas/ English: {I know, I know, I know, what do you dream?}  
/Quiero quedarme aqui/ English: {I want you to stay here}

/Ven a mi, donde la luna brille mas.../ English: {Come my way, where the moon shines brighter}  
/Unete a mi, y un rayo de luz gozar/

/Ven a mi, ven a mi/  
/Quiero estar cerca ya de ti/  
/asi que ven a mi.../


	8. Chapter 8 Emociones imposible

Chapter.8: Emociones imposible: Impossible emotions

Everyone may wonder just where Ichigo had disappeared to during the two weeks of Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's training. Never mind him in fact just happening to catch Grimm bending over Rukia the day of the healing center incident. However, the death Strawberry at first didn't think it his place to inform Byakuya of anything. After all, he hadn't actually seen the former Sexta break any rules, now had he?

Fast forward fourteen days later and he made another daytrip to the Soul society, swinging by first the Thirteenth Division to look for her. To which when he found her absent and the explanation given by kindly Captain Ukitake that Rukia had given up Guard duty and taken up basic Zanjutsu training with the Arrancars…let's just _he_ was not pleased at all.

Watching them from a distance for a while confirmed his suspicions rather than allayed them. Any depth of feeling he wouldn't have credited to the former Espada, let alone Grimmjow of all Arrancars. Even Ulquiorra, try as the death Strawberry try to deny the apathetic green-eyed Arrancar any emotions, there was something yet undefined passing between him and Rukia.

Was it just her?

The strange sort of warmth she gave off naturally that attracted those who were broken? Ichigo wasn't sure. His reiatsu was hidden conveniently for a while by a charm Urahara gave him, so he stayed a little longer observing the teal-haired Arrancar and the graceful butterfly dance around each other in what could only be called in the most discreet of terms; _the dance of attraction_.

Perhaps he should drop by and visit Byakuya let a little of his suspicions be _known_…

~~~Emociones imposible~~~

He wasn't at all sure what to make of those last few moments with Rukia. _What do you dream_? He thought about it while staying in step with the pineapple head as they went back to the quarters assigned to them by Rukia's Captain. If he ever got into one of the Divisions that was one he'd seriously consider applying for.

Captain Ukitake had treated them with not even the slightest suspicion unlike Second's Soi Fong or Sixth's—excluding Renji—Captain. Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's brother. Now there was one stuck-up bastard if he'd ever seen one. Noble or not, the Kuchiki sneered at even his own Adjutants; Grimmjow had heard Renji more often than not complain about _the Captain_ in irritable tones. Usually involving paperwork, which the redhead tried to skive out on…so Grimmjow could only wonder what _that mother-fucking bastard wanted with his adopted sister_…

Grimmjow parted company with Renji at the sliding doors to his and Ulquiorra's room. They were still locked in each night and the door secured with Kido spells to ensure the reapers safety at night. The room was plain enough, though larger than the cell they'd shared before; two twin beds with light blue sheets were across from each other, a window in between. This too was laden with Kido buried deep into the counterpanes.

Ulquiorra looked up at his approach and the _good night, sleep tight_ said by Renji as he locked the door. Grimmjow sat down heavily onto his bed, rumpling the smoothened covers out, Ulquiorra, he suspected had been the one who'd straightened the room out. _Neat freak_.

Grimmjow leaned back tiredly, swinging his feet up. The green eyes watching him from their own bed, scrutinized the faint flush still darkening his tan. "Tired?" the former Cuatro asked, at once sensing something unusual about the way Grimm's mouth fought to stay straight and not curl into a wry smile. "What? Curious, Ulquiorra? That's not like you. If I didn't know better I'd say you were being affected by the proximity to the reapers as well," Grimmjow chastised.

Green eyes glared then closed at this accusation.

"Perhaps it is time for a change, Grimmjow. Have you ever thought about that?"

Teal eyebrows shot up high on his forehead; he'd been answered and not just rudely either. Good Hollow Gods! Was he serious? The former Cuatro unbent his legs and pulled something out from under the pillow. "Have you seen this?" he demanded, holding up an issue of the Seireitei bulletin. A picture of the shrimpy Division ten Captain was centered on front.

Grimmjow glanced at it, deadpanning, "no."

Ulquiorra eye-rolled and tossed it like a missile over to him, "read pg.69."

He caught it and flipped the pages boredly. "Guidelines for joining the Soul reaper Academy," he read aloud. Ulquiorra nodded, encouraging him to read on. "Students accepted are run through a rigorous six-year course designed to focus on and pinpoint their natural abilities…at the end of which Graduation and acceptance into the Thirteen Court Guard Companies…"

Was he crazy?!

Grimmjow looked from the glossy page back to Ulquiorra who solemnly said, "We have a lot of catching up to do."

~~~*~~~

Rukia paused outside the sliding door to the Sixth Division, gathering her wits about her. Whether she admitted it or not, Byakuya's presence and the exacting way he spoke to her always made her nervous. Only after her near execution had he been able to look her in the eye…

She sighed and rapped softly on the door.

"Come in," came her brother's voice from inside. She slid it open and gasped when she came nearly face-to-chest with Ichigo.

"What're you doing here?!"

Byakuya calmly from behind his desk spoke in tones of authority, "close the door, Rukia. We have much to discuss, you and I."

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: Hmph too short and not very satisfactory is it? Heh, sorry…please review, asks humbly.


	9. Chapter 9 Entrometerse

Chapter.9: Entrometerse-Meddling or to meddle.

"I've arranged to have Kurosaki come in every few days to help in taming the Arrancars. Ukitake has been informed of this, I took the liberty of speaking with him this afternoon," Byakuya shuffled the pile of papers stamped with his seal, setting a glass ball paperweight on top of them. Silence descended on the room, Rukia because she was simply shocked, and Ichigo since he was the one who had instigated her brother's intercession and was smirking triumphantly.

"Of course, I do expect for you to carry on as usual with them. Kurosaki, I understand is rather inept in Kenjutsu—" Byakuya paused to affix the sputtering death Strawberry with a frigid glare, "is that not so?" Rukia could only imagine the silent war going on behind her, _stupid idiot_, she thought angrily. _She didn't need any help with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra; they weren't the problem. It was the attitudes in which certain reapers approached them and still expected respect that made the little Hollows tempers fray. _

--_Little Hollows_…she bit back a giggle. Beneath the weight of Byakuya's stern look, she sobered quickly. "Was that all you wished to inform me of, brother?" she questioned, careful in keeping her tone still respectful. The Kuchiki noble studied her face for a moment, Ichigo cleared his throat, but he didn't pay any attention to him. "You may go. Kurosaki, stay, there's still something I'd like to question you about." Byakuya dismissed, waving her toward the door with his hand.

Relieved she swiftly stepped around Ichigo, opening the sliding door. The death Strawberry glanced at her retreating back, murmuring softly, "be careful, Rukia. I don't want to see you get _hurt_."

~~~*~~~

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, definitely surprised to see the bastard Strawberry on the training field the next day, a long Shinai in hand. Rukia tapped the ground, explaining the new move Ulquiorra was to learn with—her? WTF? Wasn't he to still spar with her and emoface with the pineapple head?

Obviously not. For when he made as if to follow her as she set off to the other side of the field, Ulquiorra in tow, a hand caught his arm in a steely grip. "You're with me today," the bastard Strawberry hissed, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. Nonplussed for he had long known the pumpkin headed bastard had a thing for the petite Soul reaper _and_ usually got a jealous fit whenever she was in the company of someone he didn't approve of. Namely, certain Arrancars whom didn't know when to draw the line between friendly sparring _and_ flirtatious advances, or so it was clear in the Strawberry's mind.

Grimmjow shrugged, thinking that maybe this was finally the time to beat the arrogant bastard into the ground. He sensed Rukia watching from her guard stance across the way; and he made a silent mental note to himself to not pulverize the little shit with her watching. It just wouldn't look good in her eyes. He held his Shinai in a mid-level cut; Kurosaki easily broke it, swinging up toward his face. Grimmjow ducked, pulling the stick back and effortlessly slamming the end into the Strawberry's gut.

He gasped, laying his arm protectively over the sore spot, backing a few steps away, "lucky, lucky. But there won't be a next time!" He darted forward, using Shunpo to evade Grimm's swipe, then reappearing to deal a high blow onto his unprotected back. The wood touched Grimmjow's shoulder with a sharp rapport, stinging more than he'd have admitted. _Hierro or not, it still hurt_!

_Fucking bastard_.

_He did it on purpose_.

Grimmjow caught the flash of the Strawberry's inner-Hollow looking out through his eyes; the taunt aimed at the former Sexta clear. _He was lording over his obvious closeness to Rukia, declaring the fact that she belonged to him_. Kurosaki raised the Shinai, readying for a different attack, _this was obviously not Kenjutsu practice, more like a fight. But for what_?

_For the right to claim Rukia_?

No.

It wouldn't be that easy…besides, he wasn't willing to admit to finding anything fascinating about the Soul reapers despite the mild and curious things that had passed between them. Grimmjow heard the soft grunt from across the field and knew Ulquiorra had taken a hit. He smirked, _served the emoface bastard right for constantly showing him up! And now just to defeat berry boy here_…

~~~*~~~

Ichigo had met her early on the field, a familiar cocky grin place. _That boded ill for her_, she surmised, thinking of the changes in sparring partners, Captain Ukitake had told her of just before she'd joined Ichigo. They entered the grassy area, Ulquiorra dressed neatly as always in an immaculate black Shihakusho, his black hair neatly brushed and his crisp polite greeting to her, surprising Ichigo who had always assumed the former Cuatro an emotionless bastard.

Grimmjow on the other hand…scowled darkly when he saw her companion, his dislike of the deputy Soul reaper blatant and unremorseful. _They despised each other_. Rukia hastily explained to her new partner, the switch to basic tactical offense, warily though she kept an eye on Ichigo whom had matched Grimm's glare and was quietly reveling in annoying the captured Arrancar.

_Something she did not approve of_.

Once she had finished her instructions, she led Ulquiorra to the other side of the field, knowing Grimmjow about to tail after them. A low uttered sentence from Ichigo and he stopped, turning to confront his rival—_wait she just didn't say rival did she_? _Rival in what? The war was over; they were supposed to be allies not being idiotic in holding grudges._

_Men_, she thought angrily, as Ulquiorra slid easily into position. At least he was showing improvement and not falling to the baited comment Ichigo had said to him, '_trailing after her like a dog looking for a bone? You've fallen low, Ulquiorra._' Glaring now, she shot a Byakuya-worthy look to the form of the death Strawberry, oblivious to her discontent. Grimmjow, she saw with some pride, had mastered the simple cut-to-midlevel stance and was using it against Ichigo.

Sliding her gaze back from them, she realized Ulquiorra was waiting for her signal to start. She nodded, and he moved with languid grace delivering a high-shot to which she blocked by crossing her wrists in the countering Hawatari move. They stayed still for a long moment; him being a little taller than her gave him a height advantage and her feet slowly began to slide in the grass.

Distractedly for a minute her eyes traveled to Grimmjow coming out of a lunge and Ichigo appearing behind him, the flat end of the Shinai striking hard the black fabric of the Shihakusho. She knew it must've hurt when he spun around, his teal eyes shining with quick anger, his jaw tight and working furiously when he discovered he couldn't return the blow.

_Or wouldn't because he knew her watching_…

Rukia felt her wrists starting to shake and she refocused, her eyes darting upward to catch the fleeting look in Ulquiorra's bright green eyes. _Huh_? Quickly she jerked her sideways Shinai back, slamming his crossed one with sufficient force into his face. He grunted a little, his hand immediately rising to stem the bleeding from his nose. Without the weight of his gaze on her, she managed to breathe in easier, her mind a torpor of confusion. _What had that look meant_?

_Peculiar, but not with anything similar to dislike or concealed anger. Almost one of_…

A heavy crash and then loud cursing interrupted her analysis; she turned around and saw Ichigo on his back, Grimmjow pointing his Shinai at his neck. Ulquiorra looked too, shaking his head deprecatingly for the humiliated Strawberry. Thankfully he didn't look at her anymore.

~~~To be continued~~~

A/N: too long since I'd updated D: sorry. Ahem. I'd meant Damages originally to be the replacement for when this one ends but then well I guess not…anyhow thanks for all the reviews and story alerts :)

Humbly asks, please review!


	10. Chapter 10 Que miran los ojos?

Amarte es mi pecado CH.10: Que miran los ojos? (What do the eyes see?)

"This isn't over yet," Ichigo threatened quietly. Grimmjow slowly withdrew, his eyebrow rose, "oh? Well I'll take you on any time, _berry-boy_." The defeated Strawberry tched, eyes sliding over to the other end of the field, expecting with some certainty to receive Rukia's sympathy, but instead…

"You did good," she praised, walking up to them. Grimmjow hesitated a moment then realized it was _all for him_. "Yeah," shrugging easily, his chest puffed with pride, "I've had an _excellent_ teacher." Ulquiorra watched him narrowly, his arms crossed, "your stance was a little off."

Teal eyes glared daggers, "you shut it, Ulquiorra."

The former Cuatro was unfazed, "but…you've improved. _Somewhat_."

_Was that a—a—a compliment? From cold/thinks the world beneath him/asshole/rival/Ulquiorra? _

"Could you say it again?"

"No." flatly he refused, Rukia chuckled and Ichigo's scowl seemed to darken. In fact anytime she laughed or spoke normally with _them_, even if it was just to correct their grip, Ulquiorra with the elegant move: _Wakaba_ a slicing attack of seven fast strikes made by dancing about an opponent so that it imitated _new leaves_, he had it too low and she explained the basics to him again; infuriated the Strawberry so much that after the second time, he stopped her and demanded a match-up between them.

"You? Against me?" her look was incredulous.

By this time the sun was a little lower edging toward sunset, a few others had joined in to watch at the sidelines, Renji among them along with a tall dark-haired man in a Captain's haori: her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki. _This could be trouble_.

"And why not?" loudly Ichigo cried. He gestured wildly to Ulquiorra's immobile position beside Grimmjow, "you'll spar with them, but not with _me_." That was no question and Grimm could tell she didn't like the implications. "It's just—" she faltered, hesitating to meet furious amber eyes, "—you're taller than me!"

"_Everyone_ is taller then you, _midget_!"

The end of her Shinai rammed into his gut suddenly. "Not…Captain Hitsugaya," she smirked triumphantly. Said Captain was one of the few that hadn't shown up, so she felt safe in a sense calling him short, since everybody—including the two Arrancars—knew that _he_ was shorter than her.

_And the little pink-haired girl with the spiky-haired Captain_, Grimmjow thought silently, shooting a look to the grassy edge where the Squad eleven Captain and _tiny_ Lieutenant sat, boredly watching the proceedings. They were probably waiting for blood to be spilled.

"Fine! I'll spar with you!" Rukia snapped, going a few steps, then turned back, a cocky smirk playing on her lips, "just don't cry like a baby when I kick your ass."

"You wish, midget."

~~~*~~~

The first blow took her off balance. Her counter was weaker then his, only deflecting the diagonal slash to her abdomen. She leapt back, then narrowly ducked, feeling the air whistle above her head. Ichigo realized the advantage and kept coming at her, swinging right then left, rapid strikes that only the Arrancars could see.

"Ichi—" his Shinai cut above the air where her knee had been, a moment sooner and it might have shattered the bone. _What's wrong with you?_ She wanted to ask, their practice swords slamming together with a resonant crack. Her eyes passed over his hands, taut around the narrow handle almost to the point of the wood cutting into his flesh; then swept upward into his face. Fury clenched his jaw, hardening his expression; his eyes gleamed darkly with suppressed rage…_but why_?

"Hey, take it easy!"

That was Grimmjow. Almost instantly, Ichigo reacted, snarling something over his shoulder. Rukia saw his distraction, her mind thinking to end it quickly. Her arms stiffened, her wrists crossing; _Hawatari would take him down easily_. _Maybe he'd even snap out of whatever tantrum he was having now_…

It only lasted a minute.

The wooden bottom end arcing swiftly downward, the flash of recognition for he recalled seeing her use the same move against Ulquiorra…then…

Her body hit the field, the air leaving her lungs. Several voices mingled together yelling at once.

"Rukia!" from Renji.

"I told you ta watch it, Kurosaki," Grimmjow growled angrily above her.

"Move."

_Brother's here too?_

A cool touch slid along the side of her head, "it seems to be only a slight fracture. You should have been more careful," Ulquiorra said calmly. His fingers probed near the crown of her hair and she winced. A hint worry came into his tone, "stitches may be needed. Do you have anything to bind the wound?"

The sound of cloth ripping followed, "here," Grimmjow had torn a part of his kimono for a bandage, "can you use this?"

Her brother seemed to have given up getting any closer, her eyes flickered open beneath the black fabric curling gently around her head, her sight somewhat blurry and pained made out his rigid stance beyond the small circle of the triaging Arrancars and Renji. In particular she noticed him watching _them_, _almost_ with curiosity in his gray eyes. _But where was Ichigo_?

"There, that should hold," Ulquiorra smoothed her ruffled hair back, "but she should still be taken to the Healing center. See that Captain Unohana checks her."

"I'll carry her. I know the way," Grimmjow volunteered.

"I'll do it." Ichigo stepped forward. A slight aura of contention descended down upon the group. "I said _I'd carry her_, Kurosaki. Got a problem with that?" She heard Renji whistle low, throwing his hands in the air, "I am staying out of _this_."

"Yeah. I do. 'Cause I said _I'd do it_. Now _move_ aside."

She could almost imagine the glare Grimmjow threw Ichigo, "you know what, Kurosaki…"

"What?"

"I just don't trust you _not_ to _drop_ her. After all it was your stupidity that hurt her in the first place."

Silence reigned and her brother's disapproval fell over them.

"You—"

"Yeah. What?"

Rukia looked up to see them pushing and shoving shoulders, glaring at each other. _Fools_. "I will take her," Ulquiorra quietly said to Renji's relief, "but can you lead the way?" His arms went around her, lifting her with ease. Her cheek pressed lightly against his firm chest, inhaling the scent that was neither perspiration nor the soap used to wash the clothes of the Soul reapers; _it was something else_. A smell uniquely his. _Strange_. Her arm curved around his neck, feeling the lightest brush of the tips of his hair as he moved; _she found it pleasant_.

"Hey!!! I said _I'd take her_!" the yell came in unison though they were halfway across Seireitei before it reached them.

~~~*~~~

8/24/2009

AN: sleepy and tired :P took me a while to work on it. But yeah…Ichi's jealous and Grimm's being dumb while Ulquiorra sneaks in. :) Thanks and reviews are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11 No te vayas

Amarte es mi pecado CH.11: No te vayas (Don't go)

Stitches were needed as Ulquiorra's original assessment had proclaimed. Rukia took it all with a brave face, wincing only with the slightly tight feeling along her scalp once they were in. Unohana had said she would be able to resume duties in a few days which her brother quietly seconded. Another could always take her place with the Arrancars; Byakuya had glared meaningfully toward Renji, who quickly agreed. She wasn't needed as far as those two were concerned, besides that, everyone had managed to get along just fine...before Ichigo had shown up.

~*~

"How was she?"

He expressed no surprise. Grimmjow sat on his bed, his back against the wall. Though the lights were dimmed and the few rays of sunlight filtering through the open window cast more shadow than illumination, the worry etched into his ex comrade's face was undeniable. "You should have gone to see for yourself," Ulquiorra finally answered tiredly.

Grimmjow frowned slightly, "well, I didn't. I'm asking you."

The other recognized the lack of patience in the bite present at the end of the sentence.

"It would've made her happy if you had gone."

Silence followed as the teal-haired Arrancar digested this.

Finally after a time, Grimmjow began quietly, his usual roughness departing and in its place, a tentative softness that Ulquiorra had never heard before; "do ya think so?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes briefly, lowering himself down onto the edge of the bed, "yes."

It was true, this inescapable fact. The petite Shinigami had kept looking around, glancing expectantly toward the door in a most peculiar fashion that made him assume she was waiting for someone to show.

Someone whom the ex Cuatro was sure was not Ichigo Kurosaki.

And whom never did anyway.

~*~

He hadn't come.

Turning over in her bed, she made a face into the neck roll.

She had been foolish to expect it. Grimmjow, that is, showing up at the healing center. At least Ulquiorra had gone, carried her there-actually. Rukia felt a faint heat creep up her cheeks at this remembrance. _He had smelled...kind of nice_. It had been rather pleasant to be transported in such a way, let alone that, have him be so attentive to everything Captain Unohana had said.

Rukia smiled, snuggling into her blankets. _Such progress they had made! To think Ulquiorra had gone from calling her trash-sama--she still hadn't forgotten that!_ _To near respect and concern. He had called her by name!_ A rush of warmth filled her chest and she squirmed a little, flushing furiously_. She had not thought her name falling from his lips was agreeable-even comfortable...now had she?_

Chastising herself for reasons she wasn't even halfway sure of; Rukia huffed at her own foolishness. _Here she was acting like a silly...teenage girl...with a crush_. Her thought process screeched to a halt. _A crush?!_ _Where had that come from?! She was only doing her duty_...

Frowning now up at the crossbeam ceiling, she still recalled how nice it was being in Ulquiorra's arms and hearing Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting over her.

With those recollections in mind, she soon fell into a deep, restful sleep and not even Byakuya's entry to check on her every so often, disturbed her.

~*~

Grimmjow wasn't having a good day.

By Renji-surprisingly and Ulquiorra's advice; well, the former Cuatro had intimated so in a few words. They suggested he should drop by the Kuchiki manor and ask to see Rukia.

He had planned previously to do so from the moment of learning: _she had wanted him to be there_. He hadn't come across Kurosaki yet since yesterday and was feeling rather confident. His ego had been stoked instead of being battered as it had been ever since he had become a prisoner of the Shinigami.

So, it was with a lighter mind and a smirk on his face that he had first come to the outer gate of the Kuchiki residence and learned an _Ichigo Kurosaki was visiting at the moment_.

Somewhat irritated by this, but straining not to show it; Grimmjow had asked in a considerably polite tone if he might be admitted anyway and see Rukia after Kurosaki had left?

To which the steward had looked promptly horrified at the suggestion of even allowing an Arrancar entry into the palatial residence without Byakuya-sama home.

With an emphatic _no_.

The door was slammed in his face.

_Hoity-toity bastards!_ Grimmjow's first inclination was to slam his fist into the wall and gain entry by force. His second, was to rein in such murderous thoughts particularly those of murdering Kurosaki in front of Rukia's innocent violet-blue eyes. _She would not be pleased..._he repeated to himself_...if he broke into her brother's home and slaughtered her friend_. That thought made a sneer twist his lips. _Damn Strawberry bastard had better keep his hands off what wasn't his. Anymore_...

And that was just the start of Grimm's bad day.

It could only get worse.

Discerning by his expression the non admittance, Renji had innocently suggested he talk to Captain Kuchiki. After yesterday for sure, Rukia's brother would consent to the visit. Even though Ulquiorra said nothing, bright green eyes trained on the instruction Lieutenant Hisagi was giving to some newer recruits out in the field; Grimmjow could sense he too approved of this by the slight glance sent his way.

But he refused. His pride wouldn't let him lower himself to begging to see Rukia from the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki! Scoffing, Grimmjow said as much. _Too much trouble and not at all worth it! In fact he was almost glad they had been able to ditch the loud-mouthed midget and get someone else capable!_

Renji had been surprised by his vehemence and though Grimmjow himself didn't realize it; had just complimented the redheaded Lieutenant in his own roundabout way. That, whether Grimm comprehended it or not, earned he and Ulquiorra both showers at the Sixth Division stalls behind the barracks before lunch.

~*~

At eight sharp; Ichigo had come.

They had exchanged their usual banter but with less feeling, Rukia noticed, somewhat disturbed with herself that she hadn't felt the usual rush of warmth or joy at seeing him then she had before.

Soon silence fell.

An awkwardness that had never been present between them stole in.

Ichigo sat near her, legs and arms crossed, a seriousness about his face and attitude that she didn't like.

Like the awkwardness of quarreling lovers. Rukia found herself startled at the comparison. She and Ichigo weren't lovers! Friends. Closer than most, yes. But never with the kind of intimacy shared by two in love.

"Ichigo--" She began.

"Rukia--" they stared at one another.

The discomfiture grew as his amber eyes narrowed, lowering to the floor.

"No.." he conceded slowly, "you go first."

In the longest time she hadn't felt real fear. Now she did. His tone was too quiet, too submissive to be that of the boy she knew. Desperate to gain the understanding for his current somberness and if possible to recover the easiness in which they had previously spoken in. She baited him, "what? So, you finally admit I'm superior to you, human?"

His gaze rose to her face; with a sinking feeling in her chest, she saw that he hadn't been fooled. "Rukia..what do you feel toward Grimmjow?"

This stunned her momentarily. Further proof that they were more connected then most, he had guessed the object of her reverie the past night and during wakening, her first thoughts had turned to the teal-haired Arrancar and wondering if he might show up later that day.

But she couldn't answer. To buy time, she said instead, "why do you care? Jealous, hmm?" A smirk had played about her mouth yet had faltered at the expression on his face. The scowl had been replaced by another more thoughtful, deeper expression than that of simple annoyance.

Her heart started pounding.

"I don't know." Ichigo said truthfully, reaching up to run his fingers through the spikes of his bright hair. The ghost of a scowl flitted about his mouth out of habit, "it seems..almost ridiculous that I should be." He fully smirked, "about any attentions paid to a **midget**."

"Hey!" she had cried, shoving at his arm. Ichigo let himself be pushed back, his expression once again almost unreadable. _Don't_. His amber eyes sought hers, and drawn into them, she found the maturity of a man staring back at her. Gone was the recklessness of youth, tamped down by sense and experience. It was like she didn't even know who he was anymore.

"Rukia..." she felt herself being pulled closer until she was on her knees before him, his hands clasping hers. "Tell me truthfully, how do you feel about Grimmjow?"

She couldn't meet his eyes. Not when he was staring so intently, so burningly into hers. "Don't...don't draw it." She was barely aware of the words slipping past her numb lips, "don't draw a line between us, Ichigo."

He left soon after without another word.

~*~

The cut was healing fast. Grimmjow had to thank that gawky silvery -blond haired Lieutenant from Fourth. Even though the hot water still stung it a little. he flexed his wrist, clasping it below the bone with the other. Today had been an especially demanding session. Hisagi, after noticing them watching had called them over for a trial with the recruits.

Little pansies hadn't ever seen an Arrancar before, being in the academy during the war, so they had been gawking more than sparring. Grimmjow had sent quite a few flying before Hisagi had challenged him one on one, saying that he wanted to see how well Kuchiki had been teaching them.

It was then that Grimmjow knew he had to defend Rukia's honor.

Even without the narrowing of that bastard Ulquiorra's eyes and his quiet warning _not to make an idiot out of himself_.

Grimmjow had sneered at this and even landed a blow or two before executing the move he had seen Rukia perform on Ulquiorra with slightly less than her grace.

Hisagi had been floored-not literally.

But, shocked most certainly.

"Hawatari?" the spiky-haired Lieutenant had asked of Renji. The redhead shrugged and said it was a move Ulquiorra was being taught, then with a grin and the quirking of a wild brow, he added, _maybe Grimmjow had learned from just watching_.

Hisagi though slightly doubtful, shrugged and admitted it was possible. _The Arrancars were pretty intelligent and fast learners_; _just look at Ulquiorra_. Grimmjow later learned this was praise and a rather rarer one at that, from the Ninth Company Lieutenant. _But_ _he_ _still_ _didn't like being compared to Ulquiorra_.

Purring softly in contentment as the steam wrapped around his body; Grimmjow stepped from the stall only to hear a slight gasp from the dimply lit entrance way. Looking up, he met the wide violet-blue eyes of Rukia clad in a light purple flowered yukata and sandals.

Then abruptly she spun on her heel, her pale cheeks reddening.

"Ru--" a moment later he realized he had neglected to grab a towel from the shelf. The steam didn't do much to cover his lower half. "-kia...wait." Placing a hand on the low shower wall, Grimmjow briefly closed his eyes against the assault of feeling stirring in his chest at the sight of her. "Don't...go."

~*~

She needed a walk

Anywhere. Anything. Just to get out of the smothering confines of the Kuchiki mansion and the servants whom at Byakuya's behest by Hell butterfly; wouldn't leave her alone for even a moment to get her thoughts in order.

Flattering as it was, to be cared for in such a manner; though Rukia detested it in actuality, she simply needed to get out. Be by herself for a time to think clearly and sensibly about what she had said to Ichigo.

_Don't draw a line between us_.

Dressing in a plain yukata taken from a chest in the next room; she wondered what she had meant by saying that.

_A line? The line that would irrevocably put up a wall between them if she-but no! That was just too preposterous!_ _Her and...Grimmjow. If they_...

She couldn't continue. Staring at herself in the reflection of a small hand mirror lying among the various other articles of clothing, Rukia rejected her silly notions. _If she and Grimmjow would become_--her cheek turned pink, she blamed the warmth of the day. -_A couple_.

Stopping beside the sliding door, she listened for the approach of footsteps. Hearing none, she slipped out, glancing up then down the veranda for any servants who might be on their way to check on her again.

_That_...

Heading across the garden, she made straight for a conveniently planted Cherry-Blossom tree near the high wall. Swinging one foot up then the other, she clambered up and over.

..._no matter how ridiculous or unseemly it was_...

Wandering for a time, she saw no one as she avoided the more populated areas.

..._ was the one thing_.

Without knowing why exactly she came to the barracks outside her brother's division. _Were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra around?_ Lost in her thoughts, she nearly collided into a chest, only his hands on her shoulders halted the collision.

"Rukia," Ulquiorra said in the deep voice of his that caused strange little shivers to go up her spine. Looking up into his dark green eyes, Rukia found herself without a thought in her mind and even less able to form a coherent greeting. "H-hello, Ulquiorra."

He acknowledged this with a slight dip of his raven head, "should you be up so soon?"

Shifting her eyes away from his green ones, she bit her lip a little embarrassed. "Not really..."

"Hmm. So, you snuck away then." He surmised, observing her for a moment longer, "any reason you might endanger your health so?"

"Please!" Rukia scoffed, finally feeling as if she had air in her lungs again, "I'm not endangering my health by taking a little walk outside!"

"Ah...then are you perhaps looking for Grimmjow?"

Her eyes flew open.

"This morning he was turned away when he went to visit you."

"Today?!"

If Ulquiorra was surprised by her outrage, he didn't show it. "Yes. Abarai suggested that he speak with Captain Kuchiki about it-but ah-his foolish pride refused to allow it."

Rukia opened and closed her mouth several times. Each time sure that those words were the wrong ones until she finally came to a conclusion. "I have to apologize."

Ulquiorra rolled his shoulders elegantly, "he's over there."

She glanced.

"I'm sure he's done by now."

The place where he had indicated was the small building where the Sixth Division officers took their showers.

_That could drive she and Ichigo apart_.

~To be continued~

AN: sorry (^^; for the long wait! Hopefully I still have readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12 Rivalidad

Amarte es mi Pecado CH.12: Rivalidad (Rivalry)

It was difficult to know what went on behind Ulquiorra's emotionless mask. He had always been calmly calculating and efficient when given orders. So it came as no surprise that he was a natural-or as well as could be termed within the definition of the word: a prodigy. He absorbed all that was taught to him by the Shinigami, first of all by their former guard now-teacher.

Rukia Kuchiki.

The petite Shinigami's name shouldn't have affected him thusly. It was perhaps the warmth of the day that his body used to the cold climate of Hueco Mundo with its false sun, became immediately..tingly? His face marked forever by the green tracks felt unusually warm after leaving the Shinigami's presence. Ulquiorra knew he owed her implicit trust and the fact that because of her, the other Shinigami-like Sixth's Lieutenant, were less hostile.

_Even friendly_. Ulquiorra had no desire for the intimacy these contacts brought. He was a soldier and was only made for such. Observing the former Sexta's clumsy interactions with the petite Shinigami had only convinced the ex Cuatro that his old subordinate was...becoming docile.

Grimmjow hadn't broken any rules. Curbed his temper, moderated his speech and...

Now this couldn't be. Ulquiorra's dark brows met in a straight line. _He wasn't...jealous of the attention Rukia paid to the Sexta, now was he?_ _Of course not. The very idea was ridiculous! Preposterous! _ He had been aware from the start of Grimmjow's baiting and the way the wild teal eyes instead of darting for a way out had focused on the Shinigami's face.

Grimmjow had hid his disappointment well when another had taken her place to guard them, then was elevated to his usual spirits when it was announced that she would take on the task of teaching them Shinigami fighting skills. Interesting.

Through it all Ulquiorra remained a detached observer. Or at least he assured himself he had. What went on between his former comrade and the Shinigami was of no concern to him, he was merely repaying some of his debt-

"Schiffer." The calm baritone voice broke into his line of thought.

"Captain Kuchiki," Ulquiorra lifted his gaze to the tall imposing figure of Rukia's brother. The man's slate eyes were unreadable passing over him. "Accompany me to my office, there is a matter I must speak to you about."

Unperturbed by the suddenness of the request for he knew he had done nothing wrong to cause censure, Ulquiorra murmured his assent and followed Byakuya's shunpo at a more sedate Sonido. Once they reached the Sixth Division office where the Lieutenant's desk was still empty, the Noble frowned disapprovingly at this then with a dismissive sigh seated himself behind the large desk, gesturing to the single chair at an angle to it.

"Please be seated."

Ulquiorra sunk into the chair, feeling the steady hum of Byakuya's reiatsu pulsing within the small confines of the room. A short silence fell before the Noble cleared his throat, affixing his gaze upon Ulquiorra's face. "Kurosaki came to me night before last and laid some charges I would like to furthermore disprove. Will you answer me truthfully or to the best of your ability?"

Wondering where all this was going, he replied as succinctly as possible. "Yes."

"Good." Byakuya observed him narrowly, "you seem to be highly intelligent." A thin furrow in his smooth brow lead Ulquiorra to believe he was referencing Grimmjow. "Unlike that other."

There was a difference of more than a number between Cuatro and Sexta; but Ulquiorra didn't think that Byakuya would appreciate the reminder of the past ranking, so he kept silent.

"However I did not call you here to discuss your superior intellect-moreover ..." the Noble seemed to hesitate, his aristocratic nostrils flaring sharply with a deep inhalation. His gray eyes slanted off, away from Ulquiorra's face in some embarrassment. "Does Grimmjow have feelings for my sister?"

"I do not know..." Ulquiorra trailed off, his mind turning to his previously interrupted thoughts. "for sure. I cannot disavowal their existence yet I myself cannot fathom their extent."

Byakuya nodded briefly to himself, "as I thought." Then more to himself, "perhaps I should've tasked Kurosaki to bring me more evidence other than Abarai's account."

_Renji? What had he seen that..._ "Pardon me, sir, if I may question the contents of your Lieutenant's story?"

"You mean you didn't know?" A slight note of surprise colored the steady tone. "Abarai said that he had come across them in a compromising position a few nights ago."

(*~*)

_So large_... Rukia's mental commentary ceased, all brain waves stuttered and died.

"Ru...kia, wait."

She had seen **it.** _Little/big Grimm-kun semi-hard lying_ _in_-her mind snapped down on the image. Her face burned and her heart sounded like an ocean roaring in her ears. _.Gods. She had just seen-!_

And he had caught her! Waves of shame washed over her, her knees felt weak. Rukia longed to bolt but didn't think her legs could carry her far enough. Oh why-oh why hadn't she waited outside? _Ulquiorra had said he was probably done...and would be decent_, added a tiny voice in the back of her mind.

"Don't go." his voice broke through the haze of mortification.

She instantly froze. _Thank goodness her back was to him_, _otherwise he'd have seen her tell-tale tomato red face_. "D-D-decent!" she was aware of the high-pitched squeak being nothing at all like her usual bossy tones. "G-g-get d-decent!" she balled her fists at her sides to keep from trembling.

A squelching sound came from behind her. "Could you.." more movement. Awkward shuffling. Rukia turned her head slightly, from the corner of her eye she watched him jab a finger in her general direction. "Get me a towel?"

Rukia flushed even deeper at the implications of their situation. The towel rack was against the wall beside her. _To take him one_... swallowing her embarrassment, Rukia turned and took a hold of one of the fluffy white towels from the wide shelf. Careful to slant her eyes away from other areas, she went the remaining steps to the shower stall.

"Thanks." Their hands brushed as he took it from her.

Her skin tingled from the contact.

An uncomfortable silence fell, broken only by the occasional swipe of the towel against skin.

"So..." Rukia felt like she had to say something, anything to break the discomfiture between them. "Ulquiorra told me you had tried to go the Kuchiki mansion..but was turned away."

"Yeah.." he muttered shortly.

Rukia clasped her arms about her torso, hugging herself. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to let them know you're to be given entrance."

"Just..me?" There was a hint of delight that she wondered about. To test her suspicions further, Rukia offhandedly added, "oh, Ulquiorra too."

Heavy silence.

"After all he did carry me..." as she said it, her cheeks grew warm again. _Ulquiorra had carried her ever so gently and carefully_... it was difficult to countenance such gentleness with the ex Cuatro Espada. Rukia wouldn't have believed it within his nature to be so caring; _he had called her trash-sama once!_ _But_... she lightly touched her lips with folded fingers. _It had felt nice_...

"Stupid Ulquiorra.." Grimmjow muttered under his breath; yet she still caught it. "Always trying to show me up." The rustle of robes falling into place reached her ears.

_What did he mean by_- she began to turn, her brow furrowed. "What do-"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps came up behind her.

"Oh, I'm sorry-did I interrupt something?"

"Kurosaki.." Grimmjow growled, teal eyes narrowing in despise at the Shinigami sub standing in the doorway.

~To be continued~

AN: sorry if not much happened. :P

Thanks for reading!

No flames-haters-stupid comments!

Reviews appreciated ^^


End file.
